


Strawberries and Cream

by teeandrainbows



Series: Chopped: The 100 Fanfic Edition [13]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Flirting, Oral Sex, Pining, Romantic Comedy, Sex Somewhere Other Than a Bed, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeandrainbows/pseuds/teeandrainbows
Summary: Sure, Niylah Keene was freaking gorgeous, and every time she passed her in the hallway, her throat went dry and she had to quickly duck into her apartment before she did something she would regret, but would Octavia admit she had a massive crush on her new neighbour?No.  The answer was no.
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Niylah
Series: Chopped: The 100 Fanfic Edition [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547764
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: Chopped: After The Kitchens Close





	Strawberries and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Chopped: After the Kitchens Close! This fic got 2nd place for most unique pairing!
> 
> Theme: Comedy  
> Tropes: Neighbours, Surprise Kiss, Main Ship Shares Something, Doing it somewhere other than a bed
> 
> I don't write smut often, if ever, so................

Sure, Niylah Keene was freaking gorgeous, and every time she passed her in the hallway, her throat went dry and she had to quickly duck into her apartment before she did something she would regret, but would Octavia admit she had a massive crush on her new neighbour?

No. The answer was no.

Miller loved to tease her about it. Usually, that ended in him getting slapped into the middle of the following week. Gaia had a different approach, but when Octavia caught her roommate chatting with Niylah by the mailboxes, she didn’t speak to her for a week. Even her brother seemed in on it, although he would simply give her a knowing smile whenever Octavia had to try not to choke.

It didn’t help that Niylah seemed to be into fitness or something. Every morning, as Octavia was getting ready to head to campus for class, Niylah would be in the hall, dressed in short shorts and a tank top, earbuds in and hair up in a ponytail as she locked her door and prepared to go for a run. By the end of the second week, Octavia had learned to wait ten minutes longer before leaving, and she was only one minute late for class. Perfect.

No one needed to know that she masturbated late at night when she was sure Gaia was asleep to the thought of Niylah fucking her senseless.

It worked, at least for a couple of weeks. And then it happened.

Octavia was lounging on the sofa, ignoring the reading she had to do for her Sociology course, when there was a light rapping on her door. She ignored it at first, thinking it was Miller, but after a moment, there it was again.

“Hold your panties, I’m coming!” she shouted, rising to her feet and padding across the floor in her bare feet. She didn’t check the peephole first, confident that it was just Miller, or at the very least perhaps Jackson. So, wearing an oversized hoodie and no pants, Octavia opened the door with an eyeroll.

“What the hell do you want? I’m studying.”

It wasn’t Miller, or Jackson. It wasn’t even Bellamy. It was a very sheepish Niylah, with a powdery substance that could only be flour on the front of her shirt and in her hair.

Octavia blanched.

“Sorry to disturb you… Octavia, right?” Niylah asked, her voice lilting. Octavia gave a small nod, not trusting herself to speak, and suddenly wishing she had pants on. Niylah didn’t seem to notice or mind, though. “I was just trying to do some baking, but I don’t have any baking powder. Would you happen to have any?”

“Err…” Octavia managed to vocalize, trying to subtly tug down the bottom of her hoodie to cover more of her legs. Did she have any? Gaia did more of the cooking and baking, and Octavia usually reaped the benefits. “One sec,” she said, turning and leaving Niylah at the door to go digging through the cupboard with all of Gaia’s baking supplies.

“It’s okay if you don’t!” Niylah called, just as Octavia bonked her head against the cupboard door and swore loudly. “I can just go to the store. It’s fine.”

Octavia stuck her head around the corner. “Sorry,” she said, accidentally making eye contact with her gorgeous neighbour. Shit. She ducked back into the kitchen, trying to control herself, then stepped back around. “I don’t think we have it.”

Niylah grimaced, then nodded. “Thank you for checking. Oh, you wouldn’t happen to have a car, would you? Mine is in for repairs, and the store is a little too far to walk…”

And that was how Octavia ended up in her car, wearing pants and a t-shirt instead of her hoodie and driving Niylah Keene to the grocery store while plastering a grin on her face. Worst of all, Niylah had cleaned herself up a bit.

On the drive, she learned that Niylah was a lifestyle blogger (because of course she was) and was saving up to go to college for Nursing. In turn, Octavia shared that she was in her first year at college with an undeclared major. Niylah grinned, offering a small shrug.

“Everyone takes a while to figure out what they want to do. It’s completely normal.”

Did she have to be smart, too? Octavia was starting to run out of excuses not to kiss Niylah senseless right then and there.

When they reached the grocery store, Octavia would have been content to just sit and wait in the car, since Niylah really only had the one thing to grab, but just as she was pulling out her copy of Twilight (with another book’s jacket on to hide it, of course), there was a rap on her car’s window. She jumped, turning to see Niylah peeking in.

“Aren’t you coming?” Niylah asked, once Octavia rolled down the window.

“Oh… yeah…” she said, putting the book back in her bag and slipping out of the car, following Niylah into the grocery store where her neighbour grabbed a cart.

“We can share a cart, right? In case you see something you like?”

Octavia hummed in agreement and walked slightly behind Niylah, trying hard not to let her discomfort show. Niylah had changed into a tank top and her hair was half up in a braid while the rest cascaded over her shoulders. In short, the other girl was gorgeous, even while grocery shopping.

Except they weren’t grocery shopping. Niylah was only grabbing baking powder. So why were they meandering around the produce department?

“Do you like strawberries?” her neighbour suddenly asked, and Octavia shook herself from her thoughts.

“I… yeah?” she replied, not sure what she had missed.

Niylah only hummed, picking up a tub of strawberries and dropping it in the cart. Then they continued on, walking around the store, chatting as though they had known each other for years. Octavia even started to feel comfortable as they bonded over a fondness for True Crime. Eventually they reached the baking aisle where Niylah picked up a box of baking powder.

“There we go!” she chirped happily, and Octavia had to swallow. Niylah was cute when she smiled. Too cute. Her crush was bubbling to the surface again, and Octavia felt like it was now or never. She had to ask Niylah out. She had to say something or she would regret it for the rest of her life.

“I hope it’s not too forward of me, but would you like to come over and help me finish my baking?”

Octavia almost screamed. Here she was, angsting over how to ask out Niylah, and the other girl had just gone and invited her over without a second thought. Crazy.

Instead, she nodded mutely, following Niylah up to the front to ring through her groceries. Niylah had picked up strawberries, a tub of cool whip, and the required baking powder. A strange combination, Octavia thought, but she wasn’t going to judge. Once they had been rung through and Niylah had paid, they went back out to Octavia’s car.

“Thank you again, Octavia,” Niylah said, smiling at her from the passenger seat. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak as she drove them back to their building. Once they arrived, Octavia almost went into her own apartment instinctively before remembering she had agreed to help Niylah. She wondered what her apartment would look like.

Then Niylah opened the door and Octavia walked in and looked around. The first thing she noticed was the bright white walls and a general lack of decor, followed by the boxes on the floor. Niylah seemed to follow her gaze and chuckled.

“Yeah, I haven’t actually finished unpacking yet. Too busy with the blogging and my job. But I have the essentials out, and my furniture in place, so I’m happy for now.”

Octavia nodded, turning to the kitchen. There was a large mixing bowl covered in plastic wrap and some containers on the counter.

“Now I can really get going. Make yourself comfortable!” Niylah chirped, pulling out the baking powder and getting to work.

Baking with Niylah was a messy affair, Octavia quickly learned. Flour got everywhere, and when her neighbour started mixing the wet and dry ingredients, it got even messier. It was fun, though, and she found herself laughing and feeling more at ease with the other girl than she had in the two weeks since Niylah had moved in.

And then there was a knock on the door.

Covered in flour again, Niylah went to answer the door. “Oh. Hey, Clarke.”

Octavia’s head turned. Clarke? She knew a Clarke. It couldn’t be the same Clarke, could it? She peeked around the wall at the door.

It was the same Clarke.

The same Clarke who was asking Niylah for a second chance.

Octavia tried and failed to stifle her groan, which made both girls at the door look in her direction.

“Octavia?” Clarke asked, squinting at her.

Niylah made eye contact with Octavia and mouthed something she couldn’t make out before walking over to her. “Hey, babe,” Niylah chirped before leaning in and pressing her lips to Octavia’s.

Stunned, Octavia’s hands flailed a bit at her sides. Every neuron in her brain was firing at once. Was this really happening? She couldn’t tell. It had to be a dream. Niylah freaking Keene was kissing her.

And then it was over. Niylah pulled away, had the audacity to wink at Octavia before turning back to an equally stunned Clarke who stammered something before turning around and leaving. Niylah closed the door behind the blonde and turned back to Octavia.

“Sorry about that. Clarke and I dated a while back and I guess I just… wanted to make her jealous,” she said, shrugging.

Octavia was still having trouble regaining control of her body. “It’s, um… It’s all good. You’re a… good… kisser…”

“So I’ve been told,” Niylah said, winking again before brushing past Octavia to the kitchen to put the cake in the oven. Octavia whirled around, marching after her.

“So that was… just about making Clarke jealous?” she asked.

Niylah turned to face her. The already small space suddenly felt smaller. “Sure,” she said, reaching around Octavia to grab the strawberries and whipped cream. “Snack while we wait?”

Octavia’s head was going to explode. She was sure of it. Niylah opened the tub of strawberries, turned to rinse them in the sink, then opened the cool whip and dipped one of the strawberries in. Then, making eye contact with Octavia, she put the strawberry in her mouth, biting down slowly. Octavia swallowed, pressing her thighs together. Then, Niylah gestured with her free hand towards the tub and Octavia followed her lead, taking a strawberry and dipping it in before taking a bite. Niylah’s lips curled into a smile and she took another strawberry, eating it the same way, chewing thoughtfully.

Octavia couldn’t take it anymore. She grabbed Niylah by the wrist, pulling her towards her and kissing her roughly. Niylah gasped at the suddenness of it, giving Octavia the opportunity to deepen the kiss with her tongue, her fingers tangling in Niylah’s hair. Niylah tasted sweet, no doubt thanks to the strawberries. The other girl’s arms went around Octavia’s neck, holding her close.

When they parted for air, Niylah’s lips were slightly swollen and she was grinning. “I was wondering how much more it would take,” she quipped.

Octavia gaped at her, and Niylah chuckled. “I have been attracted to you since the moment I first saw you,” she said, her arms still around Octavia’s neck. “Confession time. I had baking powder this whole time.”

All Octavia could do was blink. “You… wanted this to happen?” she asked.

Niylah nodded. “I’ve seen the way you look at me,” she said, arching an eyebrow.

Well, there was only one logical response to that.

Octavia kissed Niylah again, pressing her back against the counter. Niylah moaned into the kiss, sending jolts straight to Octavia’s core as she ran her fingers down the other girl’s arms. When she felt Niylah’s fingers at the base of her t-shirt, she pulled back just enough so that Niylah could tug the shirt up and over her head.

“Cute,” Niylah remarked. Octavia glanced down, realizing she was wearing her pink polka dotted bra. Hardly the lingerie she would have wanted to be wearing for this. She flushed, and Niylah shook her head. “Don’t worry, babe,” she murmured, palming Octavia’s breasts over the bra. Octavia let out a soft sigh, tipping her head back, and Niylah took the opportunity to lean in, nipping at her neck, then laving it over with her tongue. That drew a moan from Octavia, making Niylah grin against her skin.

Niylah reached behind Octavia, expertly unhooking her bra. Octavia let it fall to the ground between them and Niylah bent down, sucking her nipple into her mouth.

“Oh, fuck,” Octavia moaned. Niylah pulled away, smirking.

“That’s what I intend to do,” she quipped, putting her hot mouth over Octavia’s breast again.

Octavia let out a sigh, tangling her fingers through Niylah’s flour-streaked hair, pulling her back up into a passionate kiss. Suddenly, Niylah grabbed her waist, spinning them around so Octavia’s back was against the counter.

“Up,” Niylah ordered, lifting Octavia onto the counter like she weighed nothing. Octavia braced herself against the counter with her hands, lifting her hips enough so that Niylah could pull down the leggings she had thrown on. After pausing to tuck her hair over one shoulder, Niylah bent down, kissing up Octavia’s thigh. Octavia squirmed as Niylah grew close to her centre, only to let out a frustrated groan when there was a sudden, persistent knock at the door.

“I’ll get rid of them. You stay here,” Niylah told her, straightening up and kissing her lips.

Thankful that she was out of sight, Octavia leaned her head back against the cabinets while Niylah disappeared to answer the door. Here she was, nearly naked, sitting on Niylah’s kitchen counter. Who would have thought? Idly, her fingers itched towards her core, rubbing over her underwear.

She heard the door close again, and Niylah fiddling with the latch. When the other girl returned to the kitchen, she arched an eyebrow.

“You look so sexy up there,” she said, reaching for the tub of strawberries and picking one. Niylah moved closer to Octavia, sensuously nibbling the tip of the strawberry before offering it to her. When Octavia’s lips closed around the sweet berry, Niylah’s fingers deftly pushed her own to the side, rubbing her over her underwear. Octavia moaned around the strawberry, and Niylah grinned.

She continued to feed the strawberry to Octavia as she rubbed her centre. When Octavia had eaten the entire berry, Niylah slipped her index finger past the fabric, running it along her slit. Octavia squirmed.

“So wet already,” Niylah purred, her other hand moving to tug her underwear down, leaving Octavia completely naked. Then, she coaxed Octavia’s legs apart, forcing her to grip the edge of the counter to keep herself steady, and lowered her head, licking through her folds. Octavia let out a loud moan, arching her back, and Niylah smirked against her centre.

The other girl found her clit quickly, running the tip of her tongue in circles around the tiny bud.

“Oh, fuck… yes…” Octavia moaned, her head back against the cabinets.

Niylah continued to lick at her clit, her fingers dancing around Octavia’s thighs.

“Please…” Octavia mumbled.

“Please what?” Niylah asked, pausing to glance up at her through hooded eyes.

“Please… fuck me…” Octavia sighed, letting go of the counter with one hand to nudge Niylah’s fingers to where she wanted them the most.

Niylah only smirked, ducking her head back between Octavia’s legs, but she did press a finger into her entrance.

“Oh, god, yes,” Octavia moaned, clenching around the finger. Niylah smirked against her, adding a second finger and curling them, hitting the spot that made her see stars. Octavia moaned loudly, tipping her head back hard against the cabinets, adding to the stars. Niylah continued to thrust her fingers inside of Octavia, licking her clit until Octavia could feel the familiar coil in her lower abdomen. “Oh, god… Niylah…”

When her orgasm hit, Octavia’s entire body tensed, from head to toe. Niylah remained with her head between her legs, licking her through her high. It was the most intense orgasm she had ever had. When she finally spiraled down, Niylah rose to her full height. She had a sparkle to her eye as she cupped Octavia’s cheek, kissing her sensuously. She could taste herself on Niylah’s lips, and that made Octavia blush.

For a moment, all they could do was gaze at each other. Octavia grinned lazily at her, running her fingers up and down her arms.

A loud beeping suddenly drew their attention. They both glanced sideways, and Octavia blanched.

“Shit, the cake,” Niylah breathed, turning to the oven, turning it off, and opening it. The acrid smell of something burnt filled the air. She pulled out the burnt cake, pulling a face.

Octavia started to laugh first, and Niylah joined in a moment later.

“I didn’t even want that cake in the first place,” she said, laying her hand on Octavia’s thigh.

Octavia grinned, pulling Niylah to her. “What do you say we ditch the cake and I return the favour?” she asked.

Niylah pressed a kiss to her lips, grinning. “I like that idea,” she said, helping Octavia down off the counter. “I could use a shower…”

= = = = =

“So, have you talked to her yet?” Miller asked, a smirk on his face.

“You could say that,” Octavia replied, playing with a lock of hair. Over by the window, Gaia laughed.

“You haven’t noticed? She’s been positively glowing all afternoon, and she completely disappeared yesterday.”

Octavia waited while he connected the dots. Finally, he made a noise of approval.

“Damn, Blake. So when should we expect the wedding?”

Well, she did need a new reason to jokingly slap her friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory shoutout to Bailey and Sara!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
